time of our lives
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hari itu, A380 mengudara menuju Sydney. Texas mengantarkannya bersama cuaca yang baik—tetapi dunia tak berputar semudah itu. {AU}
_(Hari itu, A380 mengudara menuju Sydney. Texas mengantarkannya bersama cuaca yang baik—tetapi dunia tak berputar semudah itu.)_

.

.

.

 **time of our lives**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Genre** : Adventure. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU, hetairways/skytalia setting.

* * *

Sekelompok orang dengan seragam rapi mengambil jalur berjalan di tengah-tengah. Si seragam putih mengomentari perempuan yang dia biarkan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat daripada dirinya.

"Cincin yang bagus," ia menahan tawa kecilnya, "jadi, kapan tanggalnya?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Kapten," perempuan itu, sembari memeriksa kerapian tatanan bagian samping rambutnya pada tiang mengkilat yang kebetulan mereka lewati, menahan senyumannya. "Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan segera memikirkan tentang cuti."

Lelaki berambut cokelat menyusul. Menyeimbangkan langkah di samping si pramugari, dia tersenyum kecil, "Di mana kau akan merayakannya? Kuharap aku sedang tidak mengambil cutiku untuk mengunjungi nenek di Vilnius."

"Kami mengaturnya di dua tempat," perempuan itu juga melirik pada seorang berpakaian putih yang berjalan bersamaan dengannya, yang juga ingin mendengarkan walau ia tak berbicara apapun sejak tadi. "Satu di Australia, satu di kampung halamannya. Yang di Madrid akan jadi pesta kebun."

.

* * *

.

"Pemeriksaan Dallas, Qanta dua sembilan siap mendengarkan IFR." Allistor memegang pena lalu melirik pada Opsir Pertama.

Petugas data penerbangan di FAA itu menatap komputer sambil menyingkirkan ujung poninya yang runcing dan sempat menutupi mata, "Qanta dua lima sembilan, pemeriksaan ke Dallas lewat vektor radar ke Kepulauan Skaggs, dan seperti yang disetorkan. Terbang searah _runway_. Meluncur ke ketinggian enam ribu kaki, diharapkan lima belas ribu kaki lima belas menit setelah meluncur. Meluncur pada 135.7, _squawk_ 0543."

Allistor mengulangi perintah tersebut. Di sampingnya, Toris mebenarkan letak mikrofon. Matthew mencatat sesuatu di belakang di atas papannya.

"Informasi bandara otomatis Dallas Romeo, 0225Z. Angin 275 di 11. Jarak pandang 6 mil. Sedikit awan di enam ribu kaki. Suhu 14, titik embun 10. Altimeter 29,80 ..."

Toris mencatat dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan memutar tombol yang rupanya belum dibenarkan di atas kepalanya. Allistor mengangguk sambil memandang pada kejauhan.

.

* * *

.

Anak lelaki itu menunjuk-nunjuk sambil berlari di tempat dengan tak sabar, "Ayo, ayo, ke sana! Mum, lebih cepat jalannya!"

"Bukan ke sana!" lelaki yang lebih tua menyergah. "Nanti salah pesawat, tahu. Lewat sini," tunjuknya ke arah kiri. "Terminal D, keberangkatan internasional. Kalau kau ke sana nanti nyasar!"

Di sisi lain, seorang wanita memasukkan sebuah buku ke dalam tasnya sambil berjalan. _Boarding pass_ dijadikannya penanda buku bersampul tebal itu, sesaat kemudian dia melupakannya setelah melirik seorang lelaki yang berbicara di tengah-tengah keramaian, di antara koper-koper kecil yang meluncur dan anak-anak yang tak sabar. Dia mengabaikannya sambil menaikkan kacamata, ia pun berlari kecil.

Lelaki itu turut melirik, tertawa kecil setelah kawannya yang berkacamata bertanya lewat isyarat mata. "Mantan pacarku," tuturnya setengah bercanda, masih tersenyum miring hingga taring kecilnya terlihat.

"Oh, betapa sebuah probabilitas yang luar biasa! Mantan pacarmu saat SMA di Prancis? Lalu kalian bertemu di Texas—di antara miliaran manusia dan kesempatan di dunia, malah kalian—"

"Heh, heh, sudah, sudah. Cepat, ke terminal saja. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat lagi kali ini."

Sebuah konter makanan ringan dari Italia dipenuhi orang-orang yang tak sabar. Seorang pemuda berhasil mendapatkan olahan pasta ravioli dan keluar dari kerumunan. Kawannya menyambutnya dengan kerutan di kening. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya ia menatap tak suka.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Mereka yang kurang orang." Ia pun membenarkan jasnya, dan mengalungkan kartu identitasnya yang sedari awal terkatung-katung di saku, nyaris tercecer. Nama sebuah bank tertulis di sana.

Kawannya pun mengeluarkan benda yang sama, memasangnya, tetapi menyelipkannya di dalam jas. Saat memasukkannya ia nyaris menabrak sebuah koper—ketika ia mengangkat kepala ia mendapati perempuan berambut hitam itu sama sekali tak peduli. _Earphone_ di telinganya, jalannya cepat. Lelaki itu lantas langsung melupakannya.

Orang-orang berlaluan, langkah bersilangan dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Restoran dan kedai makanan cepat saji dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang terburu-buru. Hiruk-pikuk pada siang hari di sana sulit dicari kesamaannya—bagaimanapun bandara adalah salah satu tempat paling hidup di tengah malam sekalipun. Ada yang hanya memikirkan tentang rumah, ada yang sangat mempedulikan dunia baru yang dituju.

Lebih banyak orang berlalu, memasuki gerbang yang seharusnya, sementara seorang lelaki berlari cepat dari selasar penghubung hotel dan terminal internasional tersebut. Terburu-buru dikejar waktu, dia memasang kancing kemejanya di balik jas yang tak disetrika sambil menjawab telepon lewat _earpiece_ -nya.

"Iya, aku ambil rute lewat Australia. Tadi malam aku beli tiketnya. Carikan aku tiket Sydney-Jakarta sekarang juga. Ya. Pesankan atas namaku. Sudah, ya, ponsel akan kumatikan sekarang. Baterainya sekarat parah."

Keramaian tetap diganti keramaian. Satu rombongan masuk ke ruang tunggu, lantas berangkat, tetapi dua rombongan tiba; satu dari pintu kedatangan dan satu dari pintu gerbang luar. Selalu ada cara untuk membuat bandara tetap hidup.

* * *

"Peter, pakai sabuknya dengan benar!"

"Tapi Dad, aku ingin duduk di sebelah jendela! Pokoknya di sebelah jendela! Aku 'kan mau melihat awan!"

"Ssssh, Peter, Dad mendapat tiket untuk duduk di sini. Yang di samping jendela itu milik orang. Mereka juga duduk sesuai dengan yang tertera di tiket mereka. Nih, coba lihat." Perempuan itu pun mengeluarkan sobekan _boarding pass_ dari tas kecilnya, menunjuk angka yang tertera di sana, lalu ia berdiri dan mengajak anaknya untuk melihat angka yang sama di langit-langit.

"Tapi aku—aku—"

"Sudahlah. Diam sebentar di situ." Ayahnya mengibaskan debu-debu tak terlihat dari bagian dada dasinya berikut pula bagian bawahnya. Didekatinya seorang pramugari yang membantu memasukkan tas jinjing besar milik seorang wanita paruh baya ke rak bagian tas. "Permisi, Nona. Mohon maaf kami merepotkanmu, tetapi anakku benar-benar ingin duduk di tepi jendela. Bisakah Anda mencarikan tiga orang yang bersedia untuk bertukar?"

Di bangkunya, si anak bersorak gembira. Pramugari berambut cokelat kenari itu pun memilih penumpang secara acak, setelah menilai sekilas dari raut wajah mereka.

"Pramugari itu sepertinya mendapat pendidikan untuk menilai ekspresi orang," si perempuan bertubuh mungil itu mengomentari, setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat yang diinginkan.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang bersedia menukar, sesaat sebelum menempati kursi barunya, memandang pada lapangan di luar sana dengan raut sedikit tak nyaman. Tak ada mendung tetapi langit membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Ia tak peduli pada lelaki pirang yang menabrak bahunya, yang berkacamata melorot dan berbicara di telepon genggam tentang percobaan-percobaan ilmiah dan CERN.

"Hei, minta maaf, dong!" seru temannya sambil melepas topi _baseball_ warna merah. "Um, Nona—"

Wanita itu tak peduli. Ia segera duduk lagi di tempat yang baru.

Jauh di depan sana, di sebuah ruangan kecil tetapi penuh, seorang lelaki berdebat kecil dengan perempuan yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala soal menunya yang serba merah hari ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan tomat, ckckck. Perlukah semua hidangan, bahkan cemilan kecil begini pun diberi bunga dari kulit tomat?" tunjuknya pada sebuah wadah kecil berisi kue gurih.

" _Aiya_! Merah adalah warna semangat, hari ini aku sedang ingin memberikan yang seperti ini!"

"Erzsi, sudahlah," pramugari lain datang lalu menyambar bahu perempuan tersebut, melongok lewat sana. "Walaupun kelihatannya boros, siapa tahu bisa membuat penumpang senang."

"Aaah, boros katamu, Emma? Hanya pengalihan dana," lelaki itu menarik sebuah piring kecil dari laci dekat lututnya. "Omong-omong, apakah ada penumpang yang berulang tahun hari ini? Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kuberikan."

"Sayang sekali, tidak ada," Emma menggeleng, lalu berdiri di samping Erzsi yang mengangguk pula ke arahnya. "Untuk kami saja!" tambahnya, terkekeh, disahut oleh Erzsi dengan cara yang sama.

* * *

"Dallas _ground_ , Qanta dua sembilan siap untuk taksi, dengan Romeo."

Pemuda bermata hijau memandu, "Qanta dua sembilan, ikuti United Airbus ke jalur taksi _uniform_ , lalu _whiskey_ ke tiga delapan."

Allistor mengikutinya. Toris bersiap dan Matthew mengawasi dengan baik di depan komputernya.

Sambungan dialihkan kepada _local controller_. Suara perempuan menyambut. Toris tersenyum sangat samar sambil menggeleng, _sudah lama juga_.

"Menara Dallas, Qanta dua sembilan siap untuk meluncur, jalur tiga delapan," tegas Allistor.

"Qanta dua sembilan, angin dua tujuh lima pada sebelas, diberikan izin meluncur."

"Diizinkan meluncur pada jalur tiga-delapan, Qanta 29."

* * *

Sudah mulai ada yang memasang _headset_ untuk hiburan di dalam kabin. Basch hanya memandangi layar yang cuma menampilkan satu warna dengan bosan. Roderich menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan seperti orang bodoh," katanya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tetapi Basch sudah terlalu kenyang dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Setidaknya aku bersiap-siap."

"Jadi, soal saham di Amerika—"

"Tidak jadi," Basch mengangkat bahu. "Kuberikan pada adikku saja."

"Amerika, Basch. Kukira kau bahkan tidak akan pernah memberikan adikmu izin untuk barang melangkah dengan dua kaki ke Wina, apalagi DC."

Basch memandang bandara, yang sialnya tertutupi sayap pesawat, "Ada Lovino di sini. Kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang salah sesekali untuk adikku." Lelaki itu kemudian menyeringai miring nan pasrah.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau menemukan kunci kandang adikmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Roderich, dan sekarang lihatlah mantan tunanganmu duduk di sana dan tersenyum pada lelaki lain. Tidakkah dunia ini adalah kandang yang benar-benar sempit?"

Roderich membuang muka. Sementara itu seorang pramugari di depan sana tersenyum pada semua orang.

Di kabin atas, perempuan berkacamata berkenalan dengan pria berkacamata pula di sampingnya, yang sebelumnya menolongnya menaruh koper kecilnya di atas kepala mereka.

"Monique," ucapnya ramah, menyaingi cara bicara para pramugari. "Sebenarnya aku wartawan majalah fashion di sini—tapi kadang-kadang aku juga menjadi _travel blogger_ untuk tema makanan."

"Somchai. Aku berasal dari Thailand, tetapi sedang kuliah di Amerika."

"Ow, kau sedang mengejar PhD?"

"Ah, tebakanmu benar," Somchai menaikkan kacamatanya, yang secara tak ssadar juga diikutioleh Monique. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Barangkali kita bisa bekerja sama suatu saat nanti?"

"Semoga," Monique mengangguk. "Ah, tujuanmu juga Sydney? Kau sedang dalam penelitian atau—"

Somchai tersenyum lagi dan lagi, "Aku kagum pada kemampuan menebakmu. Ya, timku berangkat duluan, aku menyusul karena aku punya lebih banyak urusan dengan dosen-dosenku. Kau sendiri? Untuk berlibur sepertinya, ya," dia menutup dengan tawa kecil.

"Lebih tepatnya menghadiri undangan. Blogku mendapat perhatian dari sebuah sponsor, restoran di Sydney. Hobi yang awalnya hanya iseng-iseng, ternyata bisa jadi bisnis. Internet zaman sekarang, ya tidak?"

"Suatu penciptaan yang luar biasa oleh manusia." Lalu matanya mengelilingi kabin, singgah lama di layar di depan mereka luasnya ruangan yang bercahaya kekuningan. "Di samping kemampuan manusia untuk terbang, pada akhirnya."

Monique tersenyum. "Kadang-kadang, jika membandingkan dengan orang-orang di masa lalu, beberapa abad yang lalu, aku merasa kita benar-benar berada di satu titik yang sangat—sangat canggih. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa masa depan. Aku merasa cukup dan bisa mendapatkan segalanya di saat ini."

Somchai mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Di kabin lantai kedua, seorang anak bisa saja melompat dari sabuk pengamannya untuk mencoba berlarian di selasar atau menempel di jendela sambil melompat-lompat antusias saat melihat mereka meninggalkan daratan.

"Anak kalian berdua ini memang bersemangat sekali, ya, sepertinya," gadis muda menyapa dari samping Michelle.

"Ah, sebenarnya—" Michelle tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Sebenarnya aku anak dari sepupu Dad! Tetapi Dad memintaku memanggilnya 'Dad' saja karena aku boleh menganggap mereka—"

"Peter!"

"Eh—" perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang itu tergelak setelahnya, melihat ayah dan anak yang ribut sendiri. Lalu ia sedikit beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bicara dengan tetangga yang terpisah selasar dengannya. "Oh, maaf. He he. Kurasa aku mengerti. Siapa namamu, hei, Adik Kecil? Ini kali pertama kau naik pesawat, ya?"

"Tuh, lihat, gara-gara kau terlalu norak, 'kan?"

"Arthur, sssh, sudahlah," Michelle menyikut. "Peter, lihatlah kakak yang di sebelah sana. Apa yang sudah Mum ajarkan padamu soal memperkenalkan diri?"

"Heeei, namaku—umphmmhh! Dad!"

Michelle memutar bola mata. Arthur mengomel soal etika dan sopan-santun. Sementara gadis itu cuma tertawa renyah.

"Oke, oke ... namaku Peter Kirkland, Nona. Umurku tujuh tahun. Nama Nona siapa? Aku senang berkenalan dengan Nona."

"Namaku Xiao Mei, Tampan. Apakah ini kali pertamamu ke Amerika?"

"Iya! Setelah ini aku akan ke Australia! Ini kali pertama Dad mengajakku keluar dari Inggris. Dad berjanji untuk mengajak kami ke kampung halaman Mum setelah mereka menikah, tapi kelihatannya Dad akan sibuk begitu lama di Australia sampai-sampai lupa rencananya untuk menikah—hmmpp—"

"Peter!"

"Sudahlah, Arthur, biarkan saja," Michelle malah menahan tawa.

"Keluarga kalian sangat menyenangkan, sepertinya. Aku senang melihatnya."

Wanita itu mengibaskan tangan di udara, dengan cepat dan hidungnya sendiri sedikit berkerut, "Nona, yang terlihat tak mesti adalah keseluruhan cerita."

"Tapi setidaknya kalian punya sisi itu, 'kan? Rumah kalian pasti selalu ramai. Aku bersyukur atas kalian."

* * *

"Qanta 29, kepada Pusat Dallas di 129,6."

Lelaki mungil pirang di ARTCC menjawab, "129,6 untuk Qanta 29, selamat pagi."

"Pusat Dallas, Qanta 29, ketinggian lima belas ribu."

"Pusat Dallas, roger, altimeter 29,80."

Perjalanan itu melintasi langit pagi yang cerah. Pukul setengah sebelas, awan-awan putih bergumpal di bawah kaki, dan warna biru cerah tidak memberikan tanda-tanda apapun kecuali kabar dan janji yang baik.

* * *

Lovino melepaskan sebentar dirinya dari layar dan ia longgarkan sebentar peralatan dari telinga dan separuh wajahnya. Seorang laki-laki berlalu cepat di belakangnya dan menyerahkan kertas pada rekan di sebelahnya, berbicara cepat tetapi Lovino dapat menangkapnya,

"Ini data untuk Emirates 274 yang kauminta."

Lovino bersandar sambil mendongak, mengambil waktu istirahat yang benar-benar singkat dan berharga. "Emma baru saja berangkat."

Lelaki itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. "Eh?"

"Tadi. Qanta 29. Kapan kalian terakhir kali kalian bertemu?"

"Bulan lalu, sebelum dia berangkat ke Beijing, saat aku ke Sydney untuk keperluan antara dua bandara."

Lovino mengangkat alisnya, memperhatikan titik-titik yang bergerak di layar, yang warna-warnanya kontras dengan latar belakang hitam dan jalur-jalur berupa garis tipis. "Antonio."

"Ya?" Lelaki itu berkacak pinggang menatap sederetan komputer yang mengelilingi dinding. "Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak." Lovino duduk tegak dan membenarkan lagi posisi peralatan di kepalanya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan bahunya. "Hanya sekadar perasaan seorang pengamat pesawat."

Antonio dengan mudah mengabaikan semua itu. Ia masih bergumam meski Lovino sudah mulai mengabaikannya.

"Aku dan Emma akan menikah bulan depan."

Lovino berhenti mengetik. Ia menoleh pelan, memastikan Antonio masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Oh?"

"Hmm," Antonio mengangguk cepat. "Kadangkala, semakin dekat dengan harinya, aku semakin tidak tahu aku harus merasakan apa. Aku senang, tetapi aku benar-benar takut." Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi bahagianya meluruh menjadi hal yang jarang Lovino saksikan. "Sesekali, rasa khawatir itu tetap ada. Kadang-kadang aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri—bahwa ini wajar—tapi bukankah semua hal buruk adalah hal biasa pada awalnya?"

Lovino mendengus. "Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Manusia tidak cuma tersusun dari satu sifat, hm, adikku tersayang?" Antonio tergelak sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lovino—yang dibalas oleh gerutuan yang bisa jadi lebih kasar lagi jika saja Lovino lupa dia masih terhubung sebagai operator pesawat.

Antonio meninggalkan Lovino sambil membenarkan letak dasinya.

* * *

Pramugari mulai menawarkan makanan dan minuman. Peter meminta lebih banyak soda tetapi Arthur memberikannya tatapan tak suka—tetapi apalah peran seorang ayah yang tak bicara jika sang ibu bisa mengambil hati anaknya dengan cara yang lebih baik?

"Minta dua gelas untuk dia, ya, tapi nanti ketika saatnya makan, kau hanya boleh minum air putih, Peter."

"Baiklaaaah!" Peter dengan senang hati menerima gelas kedua dari Emma yang tersenyum ramah. Begitu beradu pandang dengan Arthur, ia menjulurkan lidah seolah terlalu dendam.

Di lantai lain, sebelah bawah, Erzsi menyuguhkan kopi pada Monique sambil bertukar senyuman singkat.

Di sisi lain, Roderich mendapatkan lebih banyak balok gula untuk cangkir kopi Basch yang ia pesankan. Ia tidak tersenyum, tetapi matanya berkilat gembira. Basch terlalu sibuk dengan tontonan berita yang ia dapatkan di kanal-kanal _entertainment on-board_ , dan Roderich benar-benar menanti akan seperti apa wajah Basch setelah ini.

"Basch, kopimu."

"Ng." Mata Basch tetap melekat pada layar, ia mengangkat cangkirnya, tetapi tetap sadar untuk membiarkannya tetap dingin sementara waktu.

Saat ia mulai menyeruput, Roderich menunggu beberapa detik.

"Kenapa manis sekali?! Seharusnya aku belajar untuk tidak membiarkanmu memesankan apapun untukku!"

Pramugari yang barusan, berambut kemerahan dengan gelung yang dihiasi oleh jalinan-jalinan rambut yang kecil-kecil namun rapi, berjalan sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

* * *

"Kurasa aku butuh lebih banyak gula setelah ini." Allistor meregangkan tangan sedikit ke depan. "Kadar gulaku agak turun dari pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Memang masih berada dalam ambang batas normal, tetapi efeknya sudah terasa."

"Agak lemas dan lebih mudah capek daripada yang sebelumnya?" Toris melirik pada layar di depan Allistor.

"Hmm."

"Kurang sedikit tidak apa-apa, Kapten," Matthew menyahut dari belakang sambil memasukkan beberapa kunci untuk memeriksa mesin-mesin lewat keterangan perangkat lunaknya. "Selama kau tidak mengalami capek yang berlebihan dari biasanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Toris bernyanyi pelan sambil memandangi awan-awan dan langit di depan mereka. Allistor menatap langit-langit yang penuh tombol lalu memikirkan tentang sedikit hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, tentang keramaian bandara yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya agak bingung dan asing. Bertahun-tahun melintasi keramaian di bandara, apakah ini hari pertama di mana orang-orang begitu ramai dan bertumpuk hingga kepalanya menjadi terasa sangat penuh—ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kenapa.

Matthew memandangi komputer-komputer, indikator lingkaran dan setengah lingkaran seluruhnya baik-baik saja. Ia menyandarkan kepala, kaptennya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka semua tengah berdiam diri ketika guncangan dan satu kali letupan tiba-tiba terjadi dan beberapa komputer tiba-tiba bereaksi aneh dengan memberikan peringatan kesalahan. Kemiringan pesawat tiba-tiba berubah.

Allistor melakukan gerak cepat dengan mengambil alih kendali pilot otomatis. Toris mengecek komputer dan mengetikkan banyak hal.

"Ada masalah di sayap, sistem, dan rem," Matthew menanggapi dengan suara yang berat.

" _Pan, pan, pan_ ,Qanta dua sembilan, kegagalan mesin," Allistor melapor pada ATC terdekat, ATC di Dallas Love Field, dan segera dijawab oleh pemuda dengan dialek Spanyol-Amerika.

Wajah si penerima, Juan, mulai sedikit berubah dan secara refleks melirik kawannya di samping, "Qanta dua sembilan, mohon katakan apa yang harus kami bantu."

Kawan yang sedang berdiri tampak tertarik dan mengerutkan kening. Juan masih menunggu Allistor, mendengarkan dengan gugup sambil mengepaskan letak _earpiece_ -nya. Si kawan, Sadiq, langsung mendekati Juan dan dengan isyarat mata ala para ahli pengawas penerbangan, mereka saling memahami.

Sadiq segera menuju telepon dan menghubungi nomor yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Di dalam pesawat, Toris telah memahami apa yang terjadi dan memandang Allistor untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang akan ia lakukan berikutnya: menghidupkan pemadam api darurat pada sayap. Sementara Matthew dengan was-was bergantian memandang komputer Toris dan komputernya—yang masih menyala-nyala dengan tulisan-tulisan berulang yang menyatakan serangkaian galat.

* * *

"Mum, apa orang-orang bisa melupakan beberapa bagian saat membuat pesawat yang benar-benar keren dan bagus ini?"

"Huh?" Michelle pun melepaskan _headphone_ dan menekan tombol henti sementara pada film yang baru saja disaksikannya. "Ada ap—"

"Michelle, lihatlah itu!" Arthur nyaris berteriak dan membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya mulai memperhatikan. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah di balik jendela.

Bagian atas sayap terkoyak lebar, tiga bagian.

* * *

"Nona, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Vlad tak menyadari bahwa menarik tangan seorang pramugari bukanlah hal yang sopan. Namun siapa yang memikirkan benar-benar tentang etika dan sebuah kebenaran ketika ia menyadari ada hal besar yang salah? Vladimir menatap penuh harap pada Emma tetapi Emma hanya membalas pandangannya dengan senyuman.

"Kami sedang berusaha menanganinya, Tuan. Mohon bersabar, pilot dan timnya sedang melakukan hal yang terbaik."

Emma lantas lanjut berjalan ke belakang, menemukan Erzsi akhirnya keluar dari bagian ekor, tempatnya istirahat untuk sementara karena dua penerbangan sebelumnya begitu panjang, tetapi kewajiban membuatnya tetap harus bangkit untuk rute Texas-Australia. Emma langsung menarik tangan Erzsi menuju bagian belakang lagi.

"Ada masalah. Cukup besar. Kapten sudah mengontak Love Field untuk asistensi. Kemungkinan besar kita akan segera kembali ke Fort Worth-Dallas."

Monique bertukar pertanyaan yang sama dengan Somchai. Perempuan itu baru saja menurunkan penutup matanya dan Somchai juga baru saja menyilangkan tangan sambil memejamkan mata. Erzsi dan Emma berlalu cepat di antara mereka, tak satupun menoleh dan tak satupun di antara dua penumpang tersebut yang sempat menghentikan mereka. Monique sama bingungnya dengan dua penumpang di sampingnya, sementara Somchai mencoba untuk melihat ke sisi lain. Tidak menemukan apa-apa juga, dan pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

Di lain sisi, beberapa penumpang bergumam. Sebagian mengabaikan karena guncangan barusan terasa seperti turbulen biasa, tetapi sebagian yang was-was melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

"Sudahlah, Eduard, mereka akan memberitahu kita jika ada hal-hal darurat," Vlad memakan donat yang menjadi bonus dari makanan yang disajikan.

Lien mencoba berdiri, tetapi ketika seorang pramugari muncul dari depan dia pun duduk kembali. Lehernya menjulur tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan hal lain selain beberapa penumpang yang tidur, awan yang cerah dan cuaca yang baik-baik saja.

Ia ingin kembali menggunakan fasilitas Wi-Fi _on board_ tetapi firasat tertentu membuatnya berhenti.

* * *

"Halo," Sadiq berucap terburu-buru, "ATC Dallas-Fort Worth? Di sini Love Field."

"Ya, Antonio di sini. Juan atau Sadiq?"

"Yang kedua. Antonio, Qanta 29 baru berangkat dari sana beberapa puluh menit yang lalu?"

"Ya, benar!" Antonio memilah-milah berkas, lalu menjepit telepon di antara telinga dan bahunya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka mungkin akan butuh bantuan. Baru saja Juan menerima kontak dan dia sedang melakukan asesmen dan asistensi atas keadaan Qanta 29 yang mengajukan permintaan _pan_ secara mendadak."

"... Apa?"

"Kegagalan mesin."

"Sadiq—"

"Jika ada kemungkinan mendarat darurat, proses _approach_ hanya bisa dilakukan jika mereka kembali ke Dallas-Fort Worth, kemungkinan besar Love Field tidak bisa menangani karena terminal penuh dan kami tidak sempat mengungsikan pesawat atau mengundurkan dan mengalihkan penerbangan lain. Kalian, bersiap-siaplah."

Antonio tidak menunggu kalimat penutup dari Sadiq dan ia meninggalkan semua berkasnya begitu saja di atas meja, berikut komputer yang baru saja membukakan program-program yang ia butuhkan.

Ia mendekati Lovino yang tampaknya sudah mengerti, yang memandanginya dengan mata sedikit terbelalak.

"Qanta 29," seseorang datang dan memukul meja di samping komputer Lovino. Ia menggosok-gosok rambutnya dan tak kalah terkejut dengan hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah tahu," Antonio memukul-mukul puncak kursi Lovino dengan kepalan tangannya. "Em, Em di sana. Siapa yang memberitahumu, Mathias?"

"Pusat operasi Qanta di Australia menerima data dari pesawat yang sedang terbang itu." Mathias mengelus dagunya. "Jett langsung mengabariku dan meminta data sebelum penerbangan. Juga manifes penumpang dan kru."

Antonio memukul untuk terakhir kali dengan sangat keras. Lovino menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakinya, beruntung Mathias melakukan itu untuk Lovino,

"Berhentilah panik, Antonio, kita akan melihat mereka menemukan jalan keluarnya!" Mathias menggiring pundak Antonio dan membawanya ke kursi kosong, di bagian tengah ruangan, yang memiliki meja melingkar. "Allistor adalah kapten yang baik dan berpengalaman. Toris dan Matthew juga adalah dua orang teliti yang disiplin yang pasti akan selalu mematuhi Allistor."

* * *

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuju kembali ke Fort Worth-Dallas," Matthew memberikan penilaian. "Tidak ada tempat mendarat yang lebih baik dan cocok untuk A380 di sekitar. Juga selain itu, pemukiman penduduk adalah pilihan yang tidak bisa diambil."

"Aku mengerti. Matthew, umumkan kepada penumpang."

Matthew mengambil telepon kelabu dari dekat tangan kanannya. Suaranya begitu tenang dan lembut, "Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya, ada sedikit masalah yang dialami oleh pesawat di bagian mesin. Kami sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menanganinya. Mohon pengertiannya, dan terima kasih atas kesabaran Anda."

Toris melirik Allistor dengan tatapan tajam dan kening berkerut dalam, tetapi kapten itu benar-benar terlihat tenang. Toris menelan ludah dengan keras ketika Allistor memandang komputer, masih dengan ekspresi seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Dallas-Fort Worth, Qanta dua sembilan. Kami harus berbelok kiri untuk mendarat kembali di Dallas-Fort Worth."

Lovino duduk tegak, "Qanta dua sembilan, Dallas-Fort Worth, berputarlah ke kiri," dia berkata setenang mungkin, lalu menoleh tetapi dia tak bisa menemukan Antonio.

"Apa keadaan mesin cukup stabil untuk berbelok seperti ini?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah."

Di belakang, Matthew menghitung-hitung. Menambahkan variabel-variabel yang dibutuhkan agar mereka bisa mendarat dengan selamat, termasuk memperkirakan keadaan bandara. Namun dia belum mendapatkan apa-apa, dan bertanya pada Allistor sepertinya bukan pilihan yang benar-benar baik di detik ini.

* * *

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja, Mum?"

Michelle masih membolak-balik pamflet yang didapakannya dari sisipan di punggung kursi depan itu, di sana ia menemukan banyak hal tentang keselamatan pertama dan pertanyaan Peter hanya membuatnya menelan ketakutannya sendiri.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Benar, Dad?"

Arthur mengangguk, mengundang rasa penasaran Michelle untuk kemudian beralih pada tunangannya tersebut. "Tidak biasanya kau begitu yakin."

Arthur diam saja. Peter menempel di jendela dan memperhatikan sobekan pada sayap.

"Arthur."

"Salah satu tugas kita sebagai orangtuanya memang bukan membohonginya, tetapi memberikannya dunia yang aman hingga saat-saat terakhir."

Pundak Michelle terasa lemas dan dia bersandar pada kursinya yang baru saja dia tegakkan kembali. Ia lalu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan berdiri untuk menoleh. Tidak ada keributan yang pasti—tetapi sebelum dia mengamati lebih jauh Arthur menariknya turun dan memasangkan sabuk untuknya.

"Duduk dan tenanglah."

"Aku tidak panik!"

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti itu!"

"Arthur, seenaknya sekali kau menilai! Jangan membuatku terlihat buruk di depan Peter!"

"Heei—"

"Mum, Dad."

Arthur dan Michelle menoleh bersamaan.

"Kurasa aku ingin menjadi tukang reparasi pesawat saat besar nanti. Supaya nanti saat aku bepergian, dan ada masalah di pesawat, aku bisa memperbaikinya segera."

Michelle terkekeh tiba-tiba, dan Arthur tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Yah, Peter, kau sebenarnya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu di luar sana jika kerusakannya terjadi di luar," Arthur pun mengisyaratkan pada Peter untuk melihat apa yang ia lakukan pada layar di depan mereka. "Coba perhatikan yang Dad tunjukkan. Ini, ini suhu di luar. Ini jauh lebih dingin daripada musim salju kita di London. Kau akan benar-benar membeku di luar."

"Oh ... berarti pekerjaan itu sebenarnya tidak ada?"

"Ada, Sayang," Michelle merangkulnya, "Tapi kau melakukannya di daratan. Pekerjaan itu bagus. Kau bisa menolong banyak orang."

* * *

"Sebentar, sebentar." Eduard meninju pundak Vlad, yang membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau bangun dari tidurnya. "Mari kita pikirkan dan perhitungkan, Vlad." Ia seperti membuat angka-angka di atas layar yang mati di kursi depan. "Pesawat ini tipe Airbus, 'kan? Superjumbo. Sangat besar dan membuat pesawat lain kerdil seperti kurcaci. Luas bandara Dallas memang mencukupi, tetapi jika masalahnya benar-benar besar dan kita harus mendarat darurat, tidak akan ada tempat yang tepat—"

"Berhenti membuat ini seperti masalah yang besar, Ed. Ayolaaah." Vladimir menguap lalu menggaruk pipinya. Ia bahkan mengatur kursinya agar ia lebih nyaman memejamkan mata.

"Sepertinya yang kali ini memang benar-benar besar," Eduard menatap menyeberangi selasar, dan orang-orang yang tampak biasa-biasa saja tetapi tetap waspada. "Entahlah. Kita serahkan saja. Sejauh ini aku tidak mencium bau yang aneh atau pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari pesawat."

Vladimir menaruh _headset_ di telinganya meski tak memutar apapun di layar.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Yao menarik lebih banyak bangku. Erzsi dan Emma menempatinya, dan lelaki itu pun melepas topi kokinya.

"Masalah yang entah besar atau kecil." Erzsi lantas melirik Emma. "Kami butuh air dingin, bisakah?"

"Oke, Arianna, tolong ambilkan untuk mereka!"

Sementara perempuan berambut cokelat mengambilkan gelas plastik, mata Emma berhenti pada hidangan yang akan dikeluarkan dari lemarinya yang sudah terbuka. Ia menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya simpan saja makanan itu. Kurasa kita tidak akan makan dalam waktu dekat."

"Mendarat darurat, ya?" Yao menggosokkan tangan pada kedua pahanya, berhadap bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Semoga lancar. Kalian masih terlihat tenang."

"Seharusnya begitu," Erzsi mengulum senyum sambil membenarkan gelungnya dan menggulung sisa rambut yang dibiarkan di depan telinga. Membiarkannya jatuh lagi dengan bentuk sedikit ikal.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan." Emma bangkit lebih dulu. Tak ia pedulikan Yao yang memanggilnya kembali karena dua gelas air dingin telah sampai di tangannya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil tersenyum pada para penumpang yang penasaran. Sampai di ekor, di belakang deretan bangku terakhir, ia memicingkan mata lalu mengangkat tangannya ke depan bibir, dan mengecup sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kanannya.

* * *

Matthew masuk dan memberikan keterangan singkat, wajahnya tak bisa diterjemahkan. " _Uncontained engine failure_."

Toris menarik napas dalam-dalam dan Matthew jelas sekali menyadarinya. Ia kembali ke tempat duduk dan termangu sebentar di depan laptopnya.

"Mari kita buat simulasi," Allistor tak terdengar seperti memerintahkan. "Matthew, coba gunakan LDPA untuk menghitung jarak pendaratan."

Toris masih memantau keadaan melalui data-data di komputer sementara Matthew memasukkan data-data yang dibutuhkan.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa ... jalur pendaratannya terlalu pendek ... kita kelebihan muatan maksimum untuk pendaratan. Kelebihan enam puluh lima ton dari level tertinggi."

" _Fuel dumping_ ," Allistor menanggapi dengan tangkas.

Toris menyanggah halus. "Tidak bisa, Kapten. Menyingkirkan bahan bakar akan berdampak buruk karena mesin kita terbakar."

Allistor diam saja. Dia bergumam, Toris tidak bisa menerjemahkan.

"Variabel, variabel ..." Lelaki berambut merah itu mengetukkan jarinya di atas salah satu tuas. "Yang menjadi variabel untuk pendaratan—ya, itu, jalur!" Ia menoleh, "Matthew, hitung ulang. Hilangkan variabel landasan licin. Ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini hingga malam adalah cerah untuk Dallas. Landasan pasti benar-benar kering."

Matthew mengetikkannya dengan cepat, dan senyuman cerah terbit perlahan di bibirnya. "Bisa. Bisa." Ia lalu menyebutkan kecepatan angin yang dibutuhkan dan Toris mengiyakannya, mengatakan bahwa baru saja ia mengecek dan kecepatan angin yang ada cocok dengan rencana pendaratan darurat tersebut.

Allistor mengontak dengan lekas, "Dallas-Fort Worth _approach,_ Qanta dua sembilan membutuhkan _approach_ yang panjang."

Lovino menerima dengan mengatakan, " _Roger_ , Qanta dua sembilan. Diizinkan untuk mendarat darurat."

Baru saja Lovino menerima perintah tersebut, ia mendapati Antonio mengambil telepon dari tangan Mathias.

"Oh, ya, Jett. Aku sudah menerima kabar itu."

"Siapkan berbagai pertolongan untuk pendaratan darurat. Pilot dan timnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kemampuan aerodinamis pesawat setelah kerusakan mesin pada bagian sayap. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Antonio butuh beberapa waktu untuk menjawab, "Ya. Akan dilakukan." Ia memulihkan dirinya sebelum menembus kesibukan di dalam ATC, nyaris menabrak kursi berputar yang kosong sebelum melewati Lovino. "Pemadam kebakaran dan tim medis bandara, sekarang juga!"

Beberapa orang langsung bergerak mematuhinya. Untuk sesaat ia mematung. _Apalagi yang bisa kukerjakan?_ Dan ia hanya bisa memutar untuk menghadap jendela lalu memandang ke kejauhan. Belum ada tanda-tanda apapun dari langit. Awan-awan berarak seperti biasa, langit tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun pertanda perubahan, dan ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

Ia mengecup jari manis kanannya sendiri seraya berbisik, "Pulanglah, Em."

Jari-jarinya terasa jauh lebih dingin daripada cincin platinanya.

* * *

Suasana tegang sepertinya sama sekali tidak dirasakan Allistor. Ia masih terlihat optimis ketika mengendalikan pesawat untuk semakin mendekati bandara, melakukan manuver dan mengenali bagian mana yang memang tidak bisa dimaksimalkan lagi. Ia menutup mata sebentar, dan menganggukkan kepala untuk dirinya sendiri.

Toris menggeleng lemah. "Penurutan peralatan pendaratan secara otomatis tidak bisa difungsikan, Kapten."

"Manual. Semoga waktunya cukup."

Peralatan itu membutuhkan waktu dua menit dengan mengandalkan gravitasi untuk membantu mereka mendarat. Toris terlihat paling was-was di antara mereka bertiga, tetapi ketika ia menoleh pada Matthew yang mengangguk padanya—ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Allistor benar-benar tenang ketika mengatur kecepatan untuk turun. Tangannya begitu pelan bergerak mengendalikan tuas maju lagi ketika komputer memperingatkannya bahwa kecepatan turun itu terlalu rendah. Kecepatan terlampau kecil akan mencelakakan, terlebih terlalu cepat. Toris mengawasi dengan saksama.

Sementara menunggu pendaratan, Toris mengonfirmasi kecepatan angin melalui Lovino dan dia mendapatkan hasil yang baik yang membuat Allistor tersenyum kecil.

Senyuman itu mendadak berubah menjadi datar saat pesawat menghantam tanah dan sedikit lembam ketika roda menyentuh landasan. Pesawat melaju di sepanjang jalur, Allistor tak berkata apa-apa—tetapi keningnya berkerut dalam saat menginjak pedal rem dengan sangat kuat. Toris menggumamkan harapan dan doa tetapi dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Ujung landasan sudah di depan mata. Di luar sana, bunyi decit terdengar keras—

—dan pesawat pun berhenti.

Allistor berkedip cepat. Senyum kembali terkembang cerah.

Bergantian ia menatap krunya, "Selamat datang di Dallas."

* * *

Arthur tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Michelle yang sama-sama berada di lengan bangku. Begitu erat hingga Michelle pun menoleh.

"Arthie, sudah selesai. Kita sudah berhenti."

Arthur membuka mata. Yang pertama ia dapati adalah tatapan Michelle dan senyuman lebar Peter.

"Dad, apa kita sudah sampai di Australia?"

* * *

Vladimir mengerjapkan matanya dan menurunkan _headset_. "Apa kita sudah mendarat?"

Eduard mengerutkan hidungnya. "Kurasa kau melewatkan banyak hal penting."

Penumpang-penumpang lain tampak tersenyum dan saling mengangguk, bahkan ada yang berpelukan. Vlad memandang sekeliling, lalu mengomeli Eduard,

"Aku benar-benar melewatkan suatu peristiwa bersejarah?!"

* * *

Pemadam kebakaran telah bersiaga, tetapi masalah tidak selesai sampai di sana—Allistor menyadarinya. Beberapa penumpang tak mengerti situasi dan mulai merasakan panas.

Bahan bakar menetes dari mesin yang berlubang, dan kemungkinan terjadinya kebakaran masih tinggi, mesin masih sangat panas karena pendaratan dan ini adalah hal yang rentan akan bahaya. Di kokpit, peringatan masih berbunyi. Inspeksi sudah dilakukan di bagian sayap yang rusak, dan dengan cepat pemadam menetralkan semuanya.

"Maaf, Anda harus tetap berada di sini," Erzsi menghentikan seorang perempuan yang ingin pergi ke belakang. "Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi. Tidak akan lama."

"Ah, baiklah ..."

Erzsi mengulangi hal serupa terhadap beberapa penumpang yang gelisah. Dengan senyumannya, ia mencoba menenangkan.

Emma muncul dari belakang dan melakukan hal serupa. Erzsi bisa sedikit lega.

* * *

Toris tiba-tiba kembali khawatir meski ia telah bernapas lega sebelumnya.

"Ada masalah di mesin. Nomor dua."

Allistor melongok keluar. "Masih hidup?"

Toris mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya terjadi kesalahan."

Matthew menyandarkan kepala pada kursi.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kita punya pemadam kebakaran di luar sana."

* * *

Allistor mulai terlihat berubah setelah dua puluh menit mereka menanti. Mesin masih belum bisa dimatikan. Toris tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Di dalam ruangan bersama Yao, dan Erzsi yang menunggu dengan segelas air, Emma berkali-kali melihat ke arah tirai yang hanya terbuka seperdelapannya. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat para penumpang yang mulai gelisah, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Akan kubuatkan kalian minuman dingin," Yao berdiri. "Ada banyak stok karena penerbangan ini ... yah, tidak bisa berakhir dengan cara yang seharusnya."

* * *

"Apa mereka memang butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaiki segalanya?" Monique mendapati dirinya sendiri bertanya secara setengah sadar.

Somchai hanya menggeleng, keramahan masih tersisa di wajah gugupnya. "Mungkin kita hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi. Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda yang buruk."

Monique tak melanjutkan lagi. Ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil majalah promosi dari kantong kursi di depan.

Sementara itu, lelaki yang sedang memandangi layar ponselnya, yang tadi mati karena kehabisan daya, masih menanti gelisah. Ia melongok mencari pramugari, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi bertanya. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka diperbolehkan untuk menyalakan ponsel, tetapi ia punya segudang cerita tentang saham dan lain sebagainya yang harus diberikan, terlebih dengan penerbangan yang batal.

Ia mengetukkan jari dengan tidak sabarnya di atas pegangan kursi.

"Dad, Mum, apa mereka perlu melakukan perbaikan terlebih dahulu? Lalu kita boleh berjalan-jalan di luar?"

"Belum, Sayang," Michelle mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus kepala Peter. "Mereka sedang membereskan sesuatu, Mum rasa."

"Apa kau takut?" Arthur mendekati wajah Peter yang sedang bersandar pada lengan Michelle.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan, Dad."

Diam-diam, Arthur mengembuskan napas lega.

* * *

Dua puluh lima menit, wajah Toris tiba-tiba menjadi cerah. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Jett di Sydney yang juga terus memantau lewat komputernya, mereka menemukan kemungkinan evakuasi yang aman.

 _Tidak ada masalah jika seluruh penumpang diperbolehkan turun sekarang._

"Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya, di sini pilot Qanta 29 berbicara. Terima kasih atas segala kerja sama Anda semua, sekarang Anda diperbolehkan turun. Harap berhati-hati. Terima kasih."

* * *

Antonio bergegas keluar dari lift dan menemukan sebuah mobil 4WD melaju pelan melewati menaranya. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan memintanya berhenti.

"Aku ingin ke terminal kedatangan internasional. Tolong aku, ya," ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sopir itu mengangguk dan segera melaju kembali, mengubah arah dari niat awalnya.

* * *

Arthur langsung mengangkat tubuh Peter begitu anak itu bisa melepaskan diri dari sabuk pengamannya. Michelle mencoba bertaruh dengan menggenggam tangan Arthur—yang ternyata dibalasnya dengan senang hati.

Monique mendongak pada Somchai, yang menjabat tangannya dengan maksud yang tak ia pahami. "Hanya ingin memberi diri kita selamat," katanya, "karena sepertinya kita baru saja melewati hal yang sulit dan menegangkan—dan kita berhasil."

Pemuda pirang di paling belakang tak peduli lagi pada apapun kecuali pada ponselnya, dihidupkannya meski layarnya meredup karena daya baterai di bawah sepuluh persen. "Halo, Kirana. Kau sudah memesankan tiket Sydney-Jakarta untukku? Baguslah. Aku batal ke sana hari ini. Akan kucari tiket berikutnya yang langsung menuju Jakarta saja. Sesuatu terjadi. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan berteriak khawatir begitu."

"Jadi sebenarnya, percuma kita terburu-buru di bandara tadi." Roderich pun melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu membersihkannya dengan ujung dasi.

"Mana kita tahu jadinya akan seperti ini! Lain kali aku tidak ingin terbang bersamamu lagi!" Basch berusaha menyelip orang lain di depan, tetapi Emma memandang mereka dari kejauhan dan ia menjadi segan. Mau tak mau berada di samping Roderich lagi.

Sementara Vlad dan Eduard sedang berdebat tentang apa yang kira-kira sedang terjadi pada pesawat, di suatu posisi Lien membiarkan semua orang mendahuluinya. Ia menatap interior pesawat, lampu-lampu yang mati, bangku dan selimut yang berantakan, _headset_ yang menjadi kusut di beberapa bangku tertentu—serta jendela-jendelanya, untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia akhirnya menghela napas.

"Terima kasih, dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya."

Erzsi dan Emma saling bersitatap, keduanya tidak pernah lebih lega dari kali ini.

* * *

"Dad, apa kita tidak jadi ke Australia?"

"Nanti, Sayang. Kita akan pergi lagi setelah semuanya baik-baik saja."

Michelle mengangkat alis. Ia merapat pada Arthur, dan setelah lelaki itu menurunkan Peter setelah memasuki terminal kedatangan yang ramai, ia berbisik, "Kurasa ini kali pertamamu menyebutnya 'Sayang'. Kau terbentur sesuatu?"

Arthur tak mau memandang Michelle. "Kita hampir saja mengalami sesuatu, Michelle, lakukan sesuatu sebelum keterlambatan itu terjadi."

Vlad mengejar Monique, sesuatu yang membuat Eduard menekan kacamata ke keningnya lalu tertawa dalam hati.

Vlad pun berjalan santai, berusaha terlihat keren saat ia berhasil menyusul.

"Hai."

Monique, secara mengejutkannya, bisa santai dan tenang, "Hai. Apa kabar, Vlad?"

Vlad terkekeh. "Cukup baik. Akan sangat baik jika berhasil tiba di Sydney. Kau—ada acara yang harus kauhadiri di sana?"

"Mmm. Undangan acara karena blogku. Kau?"

"Wow, keren! Jadi kau benar-benar mewujudkan ambisimu jadi blogger, ya. Aku bersama Eduard untuk mengikuti _short course_."

Mereka berdua berbicara dengan tenang dan santai, Eduard tiba-tiba terpikir—jangan-jangan, jika tanpa peristiwa barusan, takkan ada lagi pembicaraan yang hangat dan santai di antara mereka berdua.

Peristiwa A terjadi karena B, dan sepertinya efek domino bukan mitos.

* * *

Antonio menunggu begitu lama setelah penumpang ia tanyai berasal dari Qanta 29 terakhir kali berlalu. Bagaimanapun juga, kru adalah yang pertama masuk dan terakhir kali keluar, tetapi ia tak pernah sesebal ini dalam menanti. Bagaimana jika nanti sesuatu terjadi saat semua orang sudah pergi? Namun bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa melawan regulasi.

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi sambil menggerutu. Sedikit lagi ia akan berlari keluar jika tidak melihat sekelompok orang berpakaian putih dan beberapa wanita di belakangnya datang dari pintu kaca jauh di seberang.

Yang berjalan paling depan melepas topinya, rambut merahnya terlihat dari kejauhan. Dua rekannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri, lantas Antonio pun berdiri.

"Emma!"

Yang berambut merah menoleh lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah depan. Ia tersenyum. Dari balik punggungnya, seorang perempuan berlari melewatinya dan balas berteriak,

"Antonio!"

Lelaki itu begitu tak sabar dan segera menyambarnya untuk sebuah dekapan yang barangkali akan terlalu berat untuk dilepaskan.

Antonio mencium kepala Emma dan sisi wajahnya, ia bergumam sambil memejamkan mata, "Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan."

"Heeei, Sayang." Emma berusaha mendongak tetapi Antonio menjeratnya seperti sesuatu yang mungkin akan segera lenyap jika satu senti saja tangannya menyingkir. "'Tonio, Sayang, aku masih baik-baik saja."

Antonio tak menjawab, dia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di ujung helai-helai rambut Emma. Ia mungkin menemukan aroma karamel yang masih tersisa, tetapi ia lebih menyukai aroma rumah yang hanya muncul di pikirannya setiap kali Emma datang padanya.

* * *

"Kapten."

Allistor tertawa kecil. ia memakai lagi topinya. Sedikit miring. "Panggil Allistor saja, Toris. Aku pilot yang gagal. Aku tidak berhasil mengantarkan penumpang ke tujuan mereka." Namun senyumnya tak menyiratkan apapun.

Toris memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Pilot terbaik adalah pilot yang mampu mengendalikan pesawatnya dengan baik, terlebih menyelamatkan semuanya."

Mereka melewati Antonio dan Emma. Allistor terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Antonio.

.

.

.

.

"Halo."

Jeda cukup lama.

"Halo, Lien."

Giliran Lien mendiamkan. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dari tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan isinya. Ia hanya memandangi kalimat pembuka, lantas menggumpalnya begitu saja.

"Aku tahu kau berada di pesawat itu."

"Dari mana?"

"Hei, aku dan Qanta seperti kau dan teh hijau favoritmu itu. Yang selalu kauseduh sebelum aku beranjak dari tempat tidur."

Dia masih mengenang banyak hal.

"Kalau kau hanya pulang untuk mengurus perceraian kita, Lien, tetaplah di sana. Tetaplah di Amerika. Kejar saja karir dan mimpimu. Sudah hampir diterima untuk jadi duta untuk pergi ke Afrika, 'kan? Biar aku saja yang menguruskan semuanya di sini."

Lien menggumpal kertas itu lebih kuat lagi. Ia melihat sebuah tempat sampah dan segera saja dilemparkannya bola kecil kusut itu ke dalamnya.

"Lien, masih di sana?" hela napas, "Aku senang kau selamat. Aku benar-benar bersyukur."

Lien menarik napas. "Jett," katanya, berharap menemukan keberanian sekarang. Egonya harus ditumpas, dan ia sedang berusaha memenangkan perang.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu."

"... Dan aku akan pulang."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Ke rumah kita."

 **end.**

* * *

note:

\- **bandara** yang digunakan di sini adalah bandara internasional texas

\- **kata-kata** seperti _romeo_ , _sierra_ , _whiskey_ , itu adalah alfabet fonetik NATO. jadi, ini adalah huruf ejaan nato yang digunakan di dunia radio-telefoni dan berlaku secara internasional. biasanya dipakai buat mendikte suku-suku kata, buat ejaan gitu. (btw kalo nelepon 147—call center te*kom, mereka juga bisa ngeja pake kode begini lho)

\- **sumber riset dari penggunaan bahasa** di sini adalah dari  quora, howstuffworks. ada banyak sumber di sana yang menjabarkan bagaimana komunikasi di dalam pesawat berlangsung.

\- **peristiwa di fanfik ini** terinspirasi dari peristiwa Qantas 32, yang mengalami _engine failure_ di tanggal 4 november 2010, rute london-sydney yang punya titik _stopover_ di singapura. peristiwa ini terjadi di batam. ada video dokumentasinya di national geographic dan bisa dicari di youtube. **alasan** mengapa di sepanjang cerita hanya disebut  Qanta, karena _Qantas_ itu kupikir merupakan merk komersil, sehingga harus disensor di ffn (Setahuku, ffn tidak memperbolehkan penyebutan gamblang merk-merk komersil, bukankah begitu?)

\- _**pan, pan, pan**_ itu adalah kode pemanggilan yang menunjukkan adanya keadaan terdesak, tetapi saat itu, tidak terdeteksi bahaya langsung yang membahayakan nyawa penumpang. jadi, ini berbeda dengan _mayday_ , ya, hehehe.

\- **LDPA** itu _landing distance performance application_. kalo nonton video dokumentasi Q32 yang disebutkan tadi pasti tahu.

\- _**Fuel dumping**_ **(** _ **fuel jettison**_ **)** itu adalah proses yang mana pesawat membuang sisa bahan bakar yang tersisa untuk mencapai berat maksimal pendaratan struktural. ada kondisi-kondisi tertentu yang mendorong pilot untuk membuang sisa bahan bakar, yaitu pendaratan darurat. karena saat terbang, pesawat menghabiskan sekian bahan bakar. ternyata, ada masalah di perjalanan dan harus mendarat darurat, sementara bahan bakar baru sedikit terpakai, dan melampaui batas maksimum berat saat pendaratan, sehingga kadang harus dilakukan _fuel jettison_ supaya pesawat tidak menderita kerusakan struktur saat mendarat.

* * *

a/n: oke, sebelumnya—aku minta maaf atas segala kekurangannya ;u; aku masih benar-benar amatir soal penerbangan dan ini hanyalah hasil riset sana-sini melalui internet, jadi bagi siapapun boleh sekali memberi kritik/saran, ya!

aku bikin ini karena ... well, alasan awalnya mau liat scotland jadi pilot _(:"D alhamdulillah akhirnya kesampaian—

—but here it is. wow, 6k. nisa you are so maso (no). fanfik kolosal ini bikinnya sebenarnya sangat amusing tapi konsentrasi terbagi dan ... yah, begitulah. banyak cabang.

judul diambil dari lagunya pitbull-neyo yang jadi bgm iklan maskapai ai*-as*a. entah kenapa aura lagunya jadi berasa 'airways' sekali ehe. dan soal genre uuuggghhh aku bingung jadi yasud. mau cocok atau engga, dicocok-cocokin aja bole? #WOY

kay, ok. toris as first officer captivates me too. oke, lagi: kritik dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan. trims atas waktunya membaca fanfik yang puanjang iniii ( ;u;)/


End file.
